


After everything we’ve been through you still think I don’t love you?

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines and Gavin watch a romantic movie. Gavin is an idiot as usual.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	After everything we’ve been through you still think I don’t love you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!

‘Seriously, how can you enjoy this sappy stuff? Why did I have to watch this?’ Gavin sat on the couch, cuddled closely to Nines’ side, the androids arm laid protectively over the Detective’s shoulder, as the end credits rolled down the screen.  
'So, I guess you didn’t like it?’ Nines lifted his hand to comb through the man’s hair. He let his chin fall down on Gavin’s head and breathed in the distant scent of strong shampoo and the underlaying much more interesting one of human. Oh, he would never get enough of that.

'Nah, I didn’t say that.’ Nines awaited the ‘but’ because that line had simply been spoken not to hurt his feelings. And as predicted Gavin continued: 'But it’s just so predictable? These two start off hating each other, get to know each other more and more, then there’s the separation and they don’t realise what they had until it’s too late. And then they somehow get a happy ending.’  
'And that’s bad?’  
'No. It’s just… unimaginative. I mean, I could write that script. I don’t get the point. Real life isn’t like that. There are no phcking golden happy ends or perfect love stories. I’ve been long enough in this job to see the real world out there. God, you have, too. How can you enjoy something like this?’

'Don’t you enjoy this here right now?’ Nines smiled, slowly massaging Gavin’s head, who in turn leaned into it.  
'What do you mean?’, he sighed out.  
Nines chuckled. Sometimes he just couldn’t understand how that man had made it Detective.

'Don’t you sometimes just want to enjoy something? Maybe the world outside there is cruel and unjust, but you can always try to build up your own place to be safe and happy.’  
'I understand, Nines. I know how someone would create a fiction to dive into and lose himself in just for a little while. But this is so blatantly fake. It basically just shoves the contrast to the real world in your face. It just reminds you, you will never be the protagonist. I will never be loved by anyone.’

It should have stung to hear that, but Nines knew Gavin was still somehow talking about the movie, missing the point by miles. Saying these words, just after they watched a romantic flic cuddled together on Gavin’s couch after Nines had cooked dinner… Well, it was hilarious to the android and he simply couldn’t contain himself. He laughed hard enough to become uncomfortable to lay on and Gavin sat up, frowning at him.

Nines caught himself, still a wide grin on his face, and pulled the human close again.  
'Gavin, after everything we’ve done, after everything we’ve been through you still don’t believe I love you?’  
The human froze in his arms, while Nines honestly giggled into his neck.  
'What did you just say?’, Gavin asked sceptically. 'You-’  
'I said I love you, Gavin’, Nines interrupted, pressing a kiss on the back of his head.  
'I… how? I mean, surely I would have recognised it if it were like that!’

'Gavin. I took four bullets for you while on the job.’  
'Yeah, because you’re an android. It is logical to protect humans when you can get repairs instead of weeks in hospital.’  
'I drove you home after your bar-nights.’  
'That’s what good friends do!’

Nines laughed again. 'Good friends! Detective, I have taken care for you the whole night long, prepared something to eat and even slept with you in your bed when you had nightmares. Do you really think we’re just friends?’

The blush that had started spreading on Gavin’s face since the word ‘love’ had left his lips had intensified and Gavin quickly fixed on the running credits to distract himself.  
'I think I need to tell Fowler he’s wrong about you. He told me you were the best Detective under his command. Yet you didn’t see the most obvious signs.’  
'This isn’t a joke, is it? You really… love me?’  
'I wanted to save it for a more appropriate time, you dumbass Detective. But yeah. Gavin, I love you with all my heart. That’s why I like these cheesy predictable movies.

They remind me of you.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
